marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Waters
Herbert Stevens James Litherland |performer = Ab-Soul, Anderson. Paak & James Blake |producer = |release = February 9, 2018 |runtime = 4:32 |movie = Black Panther}} "Bloody Waters" is a song recorded by Ab-Soul, Anderson. Paak & James Blake for Black Panther: The Album. Lyrics [[Ab-Soul] & James Blake] :Meet the man in the mask :Meet the man in the mask :All those days and all that stays and :I don't keep it, I won't be here for it :All those days and all that stays and :I don't keep it though, I won't be here for it [[Anderson. Paak]] :Yes Lord, huh : 's in the sky :False prophets get buried alive :Head on the throne 'cause that's where I reside (reside) :Ways of the world that we won't survive :Something's in the water (water), ayy, my nigga we lawless (lawless) :Please move with caution :Who set the fairway? (fairway) damn right I need all this (all this) :Yeah, Jack, I need all this, eyy [[Ab-Soul]] :Hittas acquitted with fingerprints on the :Screamin' we gon' make it like two-thirds of :Yeah yeah, yeah yeah :Pow pow, he comes, blah blah 1: [[Ab-Soul]] :Blood on my hands, I'ma need hot agua :You gon' meet Jamaica, I'm won't say it in Patois :Hope I strike a nerve like a pack of matches :You might wanna bypass, this smoke ain't gas trick :A prince-turned-pope tryin' to do like kings do :Sweatin' in chess games, tryna move like kings move :You should slow your roll before you drown in the moat :He tried to channel the balance but never found the remote :Killers on the prowl still juggin' off a lick :Still a -- with a double for his *bleep* :Common politics, everlastin' mayhem :Draw to stick you for' your figures, that's how they hang man :So what's your game plan if you got one? :You aimin' at passengers with a shotgun? (woah) :The aftermath is you in the scope :It's warfare, is war fair? (no) :You understand? It's probably better you don't :Just keep a dock on standby, charter a boat :Ship set sail and, planes depart :The big picture's in motion, are you playin' your part? :Before the lights get dark and the curtains get closed :Are you playin' your role? :As told by an organized criminal :And general get off my genitals, I got your general [[Anderson. Paak]] :Hail Mary's in the sky :False prophets get buried alive :Head on the throne 'cause that's where I reside (reside) :Ways of the world that we won't survive :Something's in the water (water) ayy, my nigga we lawless (lawless) :Please move with caution :Who set the fairway? (fairway) damn right I need all this (all this) :Yeah, Jack, I need all this 2: [[Ab-Soul]] :I had to be about 9 when I first had seen it :Low lows pulled outside of the :After a car show at Dominguez :They had a disagreement, they had to air out :Just another day in :Fo' sho, man down, mando :Thank, thank God I never had to knock your partner off :Or be an another casualty of war, amen :There's four footprints in the sand where I walk :I never claimed to be a saint at all :Four Russians trippin' with hollow tips (kla kla kla!) :And a , ain't that y'all :No, Soulo hoe, kept it clean :Ridin' dirty, jury would have gave me thirty :Herbie love buggin' out, hit the target blindfolded :Electorial college devoted :To hit the score, to write the score that's not a metaphor :Ragin' against the machinery, tapin' up the scenery :You gotta keep the piece, to keep the peace :Got dough, squad up and mopped the block up for a cleanin' fee [[James Blake]] :I don't need you to change :I don't need you to change yourself (get, get away) :But I've got to get away (get, get away) :I've got to get away from it all :Be as free as you can :Be as free as you can away from me :I tried to be a saint like everybody else Video Ab Soul, Anderson Paak, James Blake Bloody Waters kendrick Category:Songs Category:Black Panther (film) Soundtrack